Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (7k^{4}-k) - ( 4k^{3}+3k^{2}) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(7k^{4}-k) + (-4k^{3}-3k^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7k^{4}-k - 4k^{3}-3k^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ {7 k^4} - \color{#9D38BD}{ k} - \color{#DF0030}{4 k^3} - {3 k^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { 7 k^4} + \color{#DF0030}{ -4 k^3} + { -3 k^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -1 k} $ Add the coefficients. $7k^{4}-4k^{3}-3k^{2}-k$